


Whisper To Me, Beautiful  Liar

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), K-pop, VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Based off of Songs, Depressing Themes, Fake Marriage, Happy Ending, Heartache, M/M, RP to FF, Vulgar Language, crotch grabbing, gay phobia feelings, guys there's a happy ending, imagine, kinda just slapped around together, leo is a hurt little bean, leo is afraid to be openly gay, mascara warning, mentions of depression, no actual smut, ravi gets mad alot, ravi is a hurt bushel of beans, ravi is hurt more tho, rp to fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo hands over a wedding invite to his secret lover: Ravi. Leo is terrified of people finding out he's not only gay, but has been with Ravi for years. Ravi reacts as is expected and Leo must learn what's more important to him: his image or Ravi. But... will it be too late when he makes the decision?





	Whisper To Me, Beautiful  Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the thing. A friend and I RP'ed this ages ago and they made it into a post on their tumblr. They didn't tag me but I didn't have a blog at the time. JUST in case anyone who reads this slaps me with attempting to copywrite: I am fifty percent this story and I'm proud enough to have it even if they and I are not friends any longer. I didn't want to rewrite it because it's perfect the way it is. Please enjoy the work.
> 
> This work is not beta'd and was originally posted to tumblr.

If there is one universal truth in this world, it is that when the thread of fate tethers two souls, they cannot be separated by any means. Regardless of all the hardships, the twists and jagged turns that life takes, the two will always be connected. In many paths of life, the two become one. In others, the two walk aimlessly in the dark, seeking the hand of the other for eternity—and sometimes the hand that they were seeking was right in front of their face the entire time, they just refused to reach out and grab it.

Leo and Ravi had been close for a long time. Sure, in the beginning they had their problems, but during debut, who didn’t? Over the years and the quiet moments spent between the two males, they had found themselves in many intimate situations. They had crossed the line a few times, Leo resigning to hit him and shy away from his kisses afterward. Tsundere or not, Leo loved Ravi and Ravi felt the same.

Being homosexual in any industry, especially one where your appeal to women is nearly vital, is hard. Ravi knew that—and that is why he didn’t lose his mind when Leo started dating an actress to keep up appearances. Of course, as an idol, dating isn’t easy, and when Leo found himself upset or bothered, he ran directly back into Ravi’s arms; the place he’d always felt the safest. Ravi settled for this, being on the sidelines; there for Leo when he needed. Love was love. Ravi would die waiting if he had to, but there was no one in his heart other than Leo—he was the only one that Ravi could see.

Though it was a day unlike any other day, Ravi felt some sort of chill in the air. He’d gotten a message from Leo around noon asking to meet him for lunch, which wasn’t something that Leo generally did. This could be bad. Ravi prayed that Leo wasn’t upset or hurting too severely, and it was something that his kisses could clear up. Though it wasn’t specifically his intention to take Leo to bed when he felt underappreciated, Ravi didn’t shy away from the idea as a possibility.

Leo had arrived at the restaurant not long after he had sent the message to Ravi. He was nervous and couldn’t stop fiddling with the table cloth, sure that he looked as if he was on some sort of drugs. Leo dressed simply, the shirt and jeans he wore fitting him perfectly well. He had picked out his outfit nearly a week ago, knowing what he would be doing today, and he wanted to look as normal as he could, hoping it would make Ravi feel calm. Sitting at the white clothed table, he sipped his water and stared down into it. Reflected in it were his memories of the place and the first time he and Ravi had ever eaten there. A weak smile was all he could muster, though no emotion came across his face. It was middle of the day on a Wednesday, and the normal crowd was nowhere to be found. Leo thanked God for that. 

Ravi was late, as usual, and he walked up the sidewalk in a large busy-patterned long sleeve button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tattoos showing. Leo had seemed rather stressed the past few days and he knew that this dinner wouldn’t be something easy, and more than likely it would be quietly dramatic, as most of Leo’s life was–but he loved the man, dammit. Entering the place, he moved to the table they always shared and sat down. Ravi was a thickly built man with toned muscles and a severe eye, but somehow he softened at the sight of his hyung. He stared at the other across the table and managed a small smile, happy to see him regardless of what he was about to be told.

At that gaze, Leo could barely breathe because truly, this was unfair. His fear and anxiety were making this choice for him and he knew Ravi deserved so much more than a cold lover who would make decisions based on cowardess. The kicker was that he loved the man and he couldn’t let go, even if he couldn’t admit his feelings to the world. So much that the mere sight of Ravi, though he didn’t show it in the slightest, made him weak all over. Inside the confines of his mind, he was crying, sobbing and throwing things—but his mask didn’t dare crack. Instead, he silently gave back a small, unreadable smile. An envelope, blue with white, trimmed with thin lace, sat to his side on the table. “Ravi…” He reached over, voice barely a whisper, fingers ghosting along the man’s knuckles. “Will you eat with me? Or would you rather… We just cut to it?”

Leo kept his hand there and Ravi didn’t protest the near-touching of his knuckles, but he didn’t exactly give anything back as he stared at the male, eyes searching for some sort of answer. The expression on Ravi’s face changed from gentle happiness, his smile fading at the way Leo spoke, “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to get this out of the way. It seems heavy.” He all but growled, staring at the other.

Ravi’s temper and anger never, ever affected Leo. If anything, it pulled him closer because of the safety it promised. Regardless, the way that Ravi spoke hit Leo in his core and he pulled his hand back quickly, placing his palms on the table in front of him. Focusing on his breathing, he pushed emotions back and brought his eyes back up to look at Ravi, “Right.“ He bowed his head, black hair shifting to cover his eyes a moment as he regretted withdrawing his touch. Ravi didn’t take his eyes off of Leo as he moved, desperately trying to figure out what this was all about, eyes observing Leo as he took the envelope and fidgeted with it before handing it over to Ravi. Leo said nothing further, staying in his seat and staring at the other male. He owed Ravi so much, for his personal development, both emotional and spiritual, the least he could do was respect him enough to do this in person—but he wouldn’t be lying if he said he was terrified, or that this hurt like hell to watch.

Inside the envelope was a wedding invitation so beautifully hand-made and detailed, it had to be Leo’s current girlfriend. They had been sneaking around behind her back for the last three years, but Ravi had never thought it would come to this. He ran his thumb over the date and the bridge of his nose tensed, eyes reddening as they welled with tears. The wedding was in five months. A spring wedding.

Leo watched Ravi and the moment he realized that he was about to cry, his eyes widened. That wasn’t good. Fingers twitching and the need to run making the muscles of his legs flutter. He could have choked right then, watching Ravi’s fingers against the paper of the invitation. Emotion flooded him, and he swallowed audibly to try and hold it back from showing itself. Leo couldn’t think of a word to say, so he just stared, brows wrinkled. 

Ravi stared at the invitation for what felt like a year as his hands began to shake. He could feel the heat of his temper rise, bubbling over almost immediately. His shoulders lifted and tensed, his teeth grinding as his head fell, "Are…you…FUCKING kidding me?!” He snarled, looking up as a tear rolled down the slope of his cheek, “Are you fucking serious with this, Leo? After everything…” he shook his head and stood, nearly knocking the table over with the force of his thigh, “No. No, no, no. No!” He ripped the invitation into pieces and threw it at the table, the pieces falling in a flurry, “I can’t fucking believe this.” He turned on heel and walked in the direction of the door, the few patrons in the place staring.

Leo flinched at the anger. He had tears shining bright in his own eyes, but he was not one to let them ever fall. “Ra-” he tried, strangling his words when more spewed from the other. His perfectly sloped lips staying parted, snapping closed only when the letter fluttered to the table. “It wasn’t-” he tried again, but Ravi had already stood. He couldn’t let him leave like this. In a panic, Leo shoved up and chased after him. He allowed Ravi to make it just out of the restaurant’s door before grabbing hold of him and yanking on an elbow gently to turn the male around, “Ravi, please. She found out about us!” His exclamation was soft, just like him, but harsh enough to be a different tone. “She told me this was the only way she’d trust me to be loyal to her. I didn’t want it, Ravi… It was her idea. Please…”

Leo can’t imagine a world without Ravi. Without the depth of his voice and the gentle touch of those loving hands. Without those eyes, brows, and the perfect curve of lips. He couldn’t live without the way the males body moved, the way Ravi breathed and the way he loved him. Every moment spent with Ravi was the only time that Leo had felt truly happy in his life. He couldn’t lose that. Leo’s grip on that arm tightened, moving down to Ravi’s wrist, to hold him though they stood at arm’s length. Leo could feel Ravi’s heartbeat at his pulse point and it made Leo want to sob, holding on tightly to the resolve he’d kept his entire life.

Ravi wanted to run far away from this and never look back, but that hand on his arm kept him from moving. He wouldn’t physically hurt Leo, would never raise a hand to him or even so much as take a chance on making him wince in pain, so he remained still, staring at the other, “She found out about us…and you’re fucking marrying her?” He snarled, glancing to the side and then back at Leo. It was hard to grasp, and even harder to hear. This couldn’t be happening, “You want me to go along with this? –act like you didn’t choose her over me? How inconsiderate can you be?”

“I… I don’t know what to do.” Leo had always been deeply terrified of being seen with Ravi in an intimate setting due to the homosexual stigma. From the beginning of his relationship with the female, he had always willingly gone to Ravi time after time without hesitation, falling directly into his embrace. Perhaps it had been cruel or irresponsible, but he couldn’t stop. “I… I want you more. But…” He took his hand back, eyes frowning right along with his brows, more expression than he’d showed in public in years. He bowed, wrapping his arms right around himself and hunching shoulders. All he could think of was how he would rather Ravi be the one to take him, take him home and make everything better. But even then, she would still exist and his fears would not have left. “I don’t want any of this.” He whispered softly, hair a canopy that shadowed his face.

Watching Leo like this made Ravi hurt somewhere deep within himself. He couldn’t bear to see the male curled in on himself like this, even as they stood on the sidewalk. Ravi could have run, now that he was let go, and he could have escaped this, but his heart wouldn’t allow it. Exhaling slowly, Ravi took a step closer, putting a hand on the male’s shoulder. He tried to comfort because it was his instinct, but he hurt. He hurt so badly. His masculine, strong exterior stopped him from showing more than a stern expression at that moment and he wrinkled his brows, “…Leave her.” He said as he stepped closer, running his hand to the back of the male’s neck, touching the ends of his dark hair, “…but you won’t, huh?”

Leo rolled himself back up to standing, returning Ravi’s stare. His movements had forced Ravi’s hand to grasp his neck and he inhaled through his nose, eyes watery. Leo looked over Ravi’s face, knowing him enough to know see that hurt despite the male hiding it. This was probably harder for him than Leo. Lips parted to the touch and he leaned into it, neck arching as he touched up a forearm, always weak for this man. “I… I can’t…” Leo nearly mouthed and the words are almost unheard, tears slipping from his eyes, an uncharacteristic act. “I’m sorry, Ravi. I love you so much… but I’m so scared….”

Ravi dropped his hand from that neck, grazing a shoulder on it’s way. He shook his head, “Well, I can’t hide myself with you any longer. I can’t live like this.” He tensed his jaw and his expression went cold, “I only want you. This is cruel and you fucking know it.” He snarled as he pulled back from Leo and took off walking down the road, his gait angry and strides long. Once he was far enough away, he cried, deep within himself, tears falling, but no sound left him.

Leo was terrified of following Ravi. He’d hurt the man so much he’s sure he’ll never be able to look himself in the mirror again. He waited only a few minutes before he left himself. He shook hard all the way home, his own arms around his form not enough to quell the screaming voices of guilt in his mind. Once he returned home, after making sure he was alone, he allowed himself to cry and sit miserably, sure he wouldn’t sleep at all.

It was a few days before Leo had gotten up the courage to be an absolute idiot. He showed up at Ravi’s doorstep, unannounced, knocking gently like he always did. It had been pouring down rain and Ravi hadn’t expected any company, so when he heard the knock, his stomach fell. Unexpected visits weren’t usually fun ones. Leo waited, thankfully wearing a raincoat, though hair and pants were dripping as he’d walked there from home.

Walking towards the door, Ravi sat his computer down on the couch as he passed. He had been writing lyrics, thinking the heightened emotions he was feeling were helping him along. It was the only positive aspect he could find in all of this. Answering the door in a red silk bathrobe and basketball shorts, Ravi stared at Leo through rouge-lensed sunglasses, his white hair tousled to the side. Eyes puffy and head tipping, he took a deep breath, “What are you doing here?” His tone was even and deep, the anger behind it still very much audible.

Leo stared, hating himself. Hating everything about himself. It was the depths of his depression coming back but, this time no one was at fault but himself. Moving his hands to tuck them tight against his sides to calm himself, he inhaled slowly. “I don’t want to leave us as that… I want… I need to talk to you. Can I come in?” He wanted to wipe those eyes when tears fell, to kiss away the pain he had caused, but he knew he couldn’t. Ravi didn’t say a word and after a moment of silence, Leo continued though it was unlike him to talk this much, or at all, “It was wrong, to take you to a public place…but I didn’t think you’d want me here when I told you. I just think, perhaps… We should talk?” His sharp eyes stared, face the usual resting lack of emotion.

Ravi’s heart ached just standing there and looking at Leo. The wound that had been cut into his heart a little over twenty-four hours prior just hadn’t had time to even think about numbing its pain. Staring, it took him ages to respond, having to keep himself from just closing the door in Leo’s face. Knowing how much it would hurt Leo, he would never—though the male deserved it. “Ye, fine.” He hissed, stepping back and into the place.

When allowed in, Leo closed the door behind himself with a click and peeled the raincoat off so he didn’t get the place wet. Putting it on the coat tree, he followed Ravi. The dim lights of his apartment illuminated his tattooed, honey skin and he walked toward the sitting area, his silk robe billowing a bit. He turned when he reached the center of the room, raising a brow, “So, go on… Talk.”

Leo stopped inside of the room and stood a good six feet away, not wanting to be too close in case Ravi got mad again. Pushing the tips of his fingers together, he shook slightly, “When she saw the messages on my phone, she knew. When she found out, she asked me if I wanted you more. And I refused to answer. She didn’t stand for the silence long, and stormed out. I assumed she’d make the decision to leave for me and I was so… Relieved.” He shrugged, eyes downcast as he rubbed his own arm. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was telling Ravi the entire story, and he certainly didn’t realize that he more he spoke, the more he angered the male. He inhaled audibly, not used to speaking, “She showed up with invitations to the wedding and told me that if I didn’t agree to marrying her and supporting her financially… She would make sure everyone knew that I was… Into men. I panicked, Ravi.”

Leo finished his story and Ravi was fuming. Leo had come here to explain something that didn’t need explaining. Leo was too much of a coward to stand up to his convictions, to be who he was. That was the end of it. Ravi exhaled through his nose and pushed his hair back before dropping a hand down his front, ”…You should have fucking told her.“ He snarled, gaze furious, "Tell her you like the cock.” Ravi cracked, grasping himself through his shorts threateningly, gesturing to Leo with it in a lewd fashion, “Stop lying to her. Lying to your fucking self.”

Leo twitched at the vulgar grab, making a small face. “I’m not… I’m not lying to myself. I know what I like. I know what I… I know who I want. She isn’t you, she never will be, but I…can’t tell her, I…” He tried to fight through the emotions, but seeing the male react in this way had him looking away, a bit flustered and shocked at what he was seeing, the anger he could feel, “C-Can you not grab yourself?” He looked away, skin hot from all the emotions and thinking about Ravi’s dick was not going to help this situation.

To that reaction, Ravi raised a brow, “Oh? I shouldn’t grab myself?” He asked, taking a rough step towards the other male, blinded by how angry he was, “She’s not me. Do you need to be reminded that?” He grasped Leo’s wrist and walked him back towards the wall, teeth gritting and jaw tensing, “…You have to fucking tell her, Leo. What are you afraid of? Being a faggot?” He growled and when Leo hit the wall, he pressed against him, “Afraid of everyone knowing? Don’t. Be. A. Pussy.” He said, hand pushing between them to cup Leo through his pants, “…Be a man.”

Leo had been cracked against the wall, his back hitting it densely, “Don’t say that… Ravi!” He flinched hard, cheeks red from blush at the way Ravi grabbed him. He was semi-hard, admittedly, and this only made it worse. He felt a bit more than ashamed, but he couldn’t help but react to those hands. Trembling, he arched against the touch and stared, pupils huge and lips trembling slightly, their pout supple. He grabbed Ravi’s arm and braced against the wall. “You know I don’t want people knowing tha-Nnn! That doesn’t make me a p-pussy. L-let me go…”

Ravi didn’t stop, but rather moved his hand up and down, just to stimulate Leo, showing him how perfectly his body obeyed and begged for Ravi, even the slightest bit. He growled, “No. Being scared of being yourself because of what people will fucking think. That makes you a pussy.” He growled against Leo’s ear and pressed tighter, nearly knocking over an end table next to them.

“G-God…” Leo moaned ridiculously hot into the air, his mouth open. He can’t believe how fast he went from depressed to needing Ravi to take him where he stood. Just needing it as primal as he could get it. He was hard, twitching, hips bucking up for more despite his mind screaming for this to stop, that it was wrong. Moaning, he turned towards that mouth, eyes half lidded. “You make it hard to think… God, Ravi…” He gripped the male with both hands, nails digging into silk as he arched from the wall, knees twitching apart. He didn’t even notice the table even though his leg hit the side of it, knocking it fully over, but it wasn’t too hurt by the fall.

Leaning forward, Ravi kissed against a cheekbone and then growled against the shell of Leo’s ear, “Fuck…you feel so good.” His deep whisper was low enough to shake the soul and it made Leo tremble. Ravi grit his teeth and sneered, frustrated, “…but I can’t…” he pulled himself away immediately and turned his back to Leo, his hand pressed to his forehead as he fought with himself, “…We can’t do this.”

Leo had so ready. He had been like putty in Ravi’s hands, ready to be molded. Ready to do anything the male asked or wanted of him—but then the contact was gone. Chest heaving, breaths so ragged they were almost silent, he stared at Ravi’s back. It would be wrong to ask for more but oh, he wanted it. Wanted it like a drug. Hands curled in his shirt, pulling up to give the room a tease of his abdomen and slopped hips. “You make me so weak.” He murmured, blood searing through his veins. The words next spill from his mouth without thought and he hated himself the moment they were out. “Tell me how I feel good.” Leo tried, hoping Ravi would just give in.

Ravi raked his fingers down his face, pulling at his jaw a bit. He bit into his tongue at the male’s words, holding his teeth there to scold himself. He didn’t turn around, eyes closing as his back straightened. Ravi resigned to act as if Leo hadn’t said anything in that sultry tone of his, “If you won’t reveal yourself for me…you can’t say that you love me. You can’t say that you’re mine….” He inhaled slowly, “Fuck…all the times you writhed beneath me and told me you wanted me more than anything…that you never loved anyone like this…” He shook his head, still not turning around, “If you’re too afraid to tell her, to tell the world…then you don’t love me like you say you do. Then you truly are…a beautiful fucking liar.”

Leo stared at Ravi, unable to think. He couldn’t do anything and found himself barely able to breathe. He’d hurt the one person in this world that he cared for—how could sex be anywhere close to on his mind? Leo couldn’t move for a few hard, brutal breathes, but then he slipped forward onto his toes. Glancing to the table, then the man he loved, he paled. “I’m sorry…” he murmured before turning and leaving. The door clicked a bit too loud for Leo’s taste but he needed to go. He ran, hands over his mouth, as he made his fast way back home in the rain that had resigned to sprinkle.

Ravi let Leo leave. He wasn’t about to run after him. It wasn’t that Ravi didn’t care. No, he fucking cared too much. That was his problem. How could this happen. All those nights he had held Leo in his arms, daydreaming of a day when they would be together finally, facing the world and letting them see them for who they truly were–but he had been lying to himself. That day would never come. Anger pooled in him and he shouted, punching a wall, leaving a deep hole. His foot met the end table then, smashing it to bits. He growled through gritted teeth and stared at his bleeding knuckles, the wood of the wall having splintered and cut him. The blood made him feel like he might be able to breathe, and he fumed.

Ravi was the one out of everyone that had a horrible temper, but he managed to keep it at bay all of these years. Leo had seen hints of it, but nothing like the terror he had left when he ran. Leo didn’t go back to Ravi’s home as he didn’t want to test that temper any further, afraid that he would somehow make things even worse than they already were. Many nights of crying himself to sleep and avoiding his fiancé gave him time to think—and if he were honest, he was terrified of the decision he had made in his most solitary moments.

Days slipped by and it was due time that the members of VIXX went back to work. The boys were unaware of what had gone on between Ravi and Leo, so they treated their return day as they would any other work day, excited to see their lead rapper and eldest hyung. Ravi was called, asked to come to the studio for some warm-up practices before they started work on the new concepts for the comeback. He was bluntly asked if he would contact Leo, and Ravi couldn’t blame them for not understanding his reluctance towards the action Leo hadn’t been answering his messages and they all knew of his tendencies to be depressed. Ravi had sent a quick text, which ended up being read and not responded to. What did he expect?

Come the day, Leo did not show up, but the guys didn’t seem too worried or upset, but rather they were eating their lunch in the floor of the practice room with cheery smiles. Ravi appeared rather late, but he was there. Talking himself into coming had been quite a difficult task. Eyes set on the guys, he took up post on the edge of the circle of three boys and sat, seeming very moody. He didn’t ask about Leo and he didn’t answer when the others asked about where the other male was. Truly he wasn’t ready to be around Leo again just yet and he had somehow ignored the urge to reach out to him past the text he’d sent informing him of practice. His anger kept him controlled, but his heart, however, was screaming.

The boys did not ask though they appeared concerned about the anger and unapproachable manner Ravi had. They didn’t inquire about Leo more than once, Ravi seeming touchy about the subject. After a few moments of silent eating, N checked his phone and smiled softly as he looked at the screen, seeming slightly relieved, “Leo got snagged, he’s gonna be a bit late. He suggested we get started. Ravi, you want anything to eat before we head to the studio?”

Ravi tensed towards the guys when Leo was mentioned, and he nodded, inhaling through his nose. This had to happen eventually. They were still a group, and they still had to work together regardless of their personal issues. Perhaps time would help, but Ravi couldn’t see an end to this pain. Glancing to N when he asked about food he shook his head, “Nah, babe. I already ate.” He flirted like his natural self, patting N on the back softly.

N nodded, smiling as he gathered up the trash that the boys had left behind, tidying up. They all stood, stretched, and headed towards the studio area to ready for recording. Hongbin inched over to Ravi as they walked and nudged the male, moving with him along the way, “You hear about Leo?” His voice was soft, his hands stuffed into his own pockets cutely, “It seemed tough, but… Wish he’d done it sooner. It’s hard to keep secrets like that. Makes you feel like you’re not yourself. I’m happy he did it.“ Hongbin smiled gently.

Snapped out of his furious state momentarily by those words, Ravi blinked and stared at Hongbin, "Nah, I was out most of yesterday. What happened?” He asked, curious, though he was angry. Old habits die hard and he couldn’t make himself care less about Leo. He wanted to ignore the urge to check up on him, to make sure he was okay, but at this point he was sure that was never going to be a reality for him. He hoped Leo was alright despite his blood fuming. It was horrible, but his heart still very much in love.

Hongbin gave a cheeky grin. “He came out. Soo-ah kicked him out of their place, so he’s staying with N. Poor guy called N at three in the morning or something, I guess. N had to get go get him from that alley by the bar.” Hongbin lifted a hand and brushed hair from his brow, “It happened a few days ago…and his depression is back because of it, but he told everyone he was…. You know. Gay? I’m surprised you weren’t told.” He shrugged and opened the studio doors for Ravi to go through, his eyes sparkling. He seemed proud of Leo’s strength.

Ravi could have choked on his own tongue. He couldn’t believe what he was being told. Dumbfounded, he blinked, his eyes widening, “Gay…” He said as he watched Hongbin enter. He patted his arm and nodded, “Give me a sec.” He turned on heel and ran towards the entrance to the building and out the glass doors. He had set himself to run wherever Leo was, but the heavy doors were a task and he found himself outside moments later where he almost ran face first into Leo. Gasping, he grabbed the man and pulled him into a hug, causing him to drop everything he was holding. Arms wrapped tight and he pressed his face into the crook of Leo’s neck, immediately sobbing, muscles shaking.

Leo was deeply depressed and had not, in the least, wanted to come in today. That was all that was on his mind as he had made his way to the doors of the place. He hadn’t in the least expected Ravi to come out to greet him, let alone pull him into an embrace. The snacks and water for the members he had been carrying had hit the ground, but as Ravi took him into his arms, he didn’t care at all about that. For a moment, he was terrified of the male and didn’t know what to think or how to react. Was he mad? Ravi had every right to be mad. Leo tensed, but Ravi’s emotional meltdown had him inhale hard, hands grasping at the male’s shoulders, “R-Ravi?” He questioned, voice quivering. “W-what’s wrong?” He didn’t think for a second Ravi had heard the news, and he fully expected the male to still want nothing to do with him.

"I…“ Ravi held onto the male and pressed hard into him, gripping his shirt enough to pull it tight, ”…you told her…you told everyone…you didn’t call me…“ he pulled back, looking Leo in the face. Every bit of his anger melted away as he stared at that face. The expression he’d fallen in love with. Ravi knew Leo was the other half of his soul, that the thread of fate was tied around their wrists. They were two parts to the same soul, ripped apart at conception and fortunate enough to find one another. Leo was the be all end all of Ravi’s adoration; beloved. For the first time in weeks, Ravi truly smiled, the expression lighting up his face as he came in close, their lips grazing, "Idiot…” He whispered and then kissed the male deeply, hands holding his face, unashamed and uncaring who could see.


End file.
